


Хороших снов, братишка

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Рыжик, Серёжка и Василиса с самого детства держались друг друга. В детдоме иначе было не выжить. Повзрослев, они начали искать свои дороги. Наломали дров, конечно же, но куда без этого в восемнадцать лет?





	Хороших снов, братишка

Говорят, что семью не выбирают. Серёжка никогда не понимал этой народной мудрости, потому что вырос в детском доме. Малышом бегал с оравой таких же точно сорванцов по двору, выковыривал червячков и гонял ворон. Подростком совершал ночные вылазки за планом. Потом, как все, пошел в училище.  
Было их трое: он сам, Сергей Батькович, степенный и рассудительный молодой человек, Василиса Премудрая, легкая на подъем девчонка, да еще Стёпка, которого все в детском доме звали Рыжиком. Когда им выдавали аттестаты, директриса переволновалась и сказала вместо Стёпкиной выдуманной фамилии прозвище — Рыжиков, да так всем это понравилось, что вечером пьяный Стёпка уверял, будто непременно поменяет фамилию при первой возможности.  
Василиса, Васька, хотела в жизни добиться такого уровня благополучия, чтоб никто и не подумал, будто она прожила детство среди босоногих отщепенцев. Профессию выбрала с перспективой на будущее — повар. Сначала в столовках, потом кондитером куда-нибудь в кафешку, чтоб дальше можно было и про ресторан думать.  
Стёпка профессию выбрал «на отъебись», чтоб отвязались воспитатели. Мечты у него вроде как не было, а ещё он очень быстро рос, поэтому, сколько Серёжка знал его, вечно ходил в коротких штанишках и рубашках с подвернутыми рукавами. Выглядел он нелепо, за глаза про него говорили, что быстро скатится, зато со Стёпкой можно было всегда говорить честно, по душам. И в этом разрезе особенно смешно было представлять его сварщиком.  
Серёжа, как и Василиса, со всей основательностью взялся за подготовку своего счастья. План на жизнь у него был реалистичным и размеренным. Но, в отличие от Васьки, у которой амбиций не было вовсе, Серёжка надеялся сорвать куш. Не нахрапом или случайно, а собственными усилиями. Потому путь себе прочертил ровнехонько до пяти десятков. Первым пунктом у него значилось получение бессмысленной на первый взгляд профессии «коммерсант промышленности». Этим нехитрым ходом Серёжка давал себе четыре года на поиск супруги, жилья, подготовку к поступлению в вуз и другие мелочи. Следом шла служба в армии. Затем поступление с льготами в университет, на юридический, а после — неторопливый бег по карьерной лестнице.  
— Всё-то ты, Батькович, расписал себе. Жить-то не скучно будет? — спросил Стёпа, когда услышал коварный план будущего Властелина Мира.  
— Лучше так, чем, вон, как в «Бригаде», — обиделся Серёжка и махнул головой в сторону плакатов, развешанных на стене в комнате Рыжика. «Бригаду» Стёпка любил из-за того, что там тоже были детдомовские, а потом у них всё очень клёво сходилось, и получались они «в шоколаде».  
Серёжка неизменно добавлял, что шоколад этот был горьким, а перед титрами все умирали, и это совсем не то, к чему стоило бы стремиться. Но Стёпка не слушал — Стёпка не любил, когда учили жить. Он старался до всего дойти своим умом, и очень часто преуспевал, затыкая за пояс иных учителей своими цитатами философов и мыслителей древности.  
Батьковичем Серёжку прозвал именно он, Рыжик. Учиться они тогда еще толком не учились. Первый год воспитатели всё пытались отбить у них охоту кидаться ручками на уроках, так что было не до азбуки, но упрямый Серёжка уже тогда пробивался вперед, лез грудью на амбразуру успеха. Старательно разглядывал картинки в книжках, отвечал на уроке. Рыжик подкараулил его возле спальни и протянул шоколадку, припрятанную со вчерашнего ужина:  
— Давай дружить? — спросил Стёпка. Смотрел сурово и серьезно, так что за отказ, пожалуй, тут же полез бы драться. Серёжка оценил ход с кнутом и пряником, принял шоколадку и протянул руку. Они обменялись рукопожатием, как взрослые, а на прощанье перед сном Стёпка выдал. — Мы с тобой теперь будем Батьковичами. — Серёжка удивленно уставился, мол, как же так? — Как братья. У меня и тебя отечество одинаковое будет.  
— Отчество, — сказал Серёжка. Но в остальном поправлять не стал. К Серёжке «Батькович» прилипло тут же, стоило разок повторить во дворе. Очень Серёжке шло это безликое, но в то же время выразительное, детдомовское отчество. Но Стёпку всё равно звали Рыжиком — братьями стать не сложилось.  
Василису, понятное дело, они окрестили Васькой — чтоб была с ними на равных. Бегала она быстрей всех, пряталась так, что нипочем не найдешь, а когда на трудах девчонок научили печь пироги, и вовсе жизнь в округе переменилась. Ваську привёл Серёжка. Увидел, как её дразнили другие девчонки за то, что подстригла волосы, и утащил во двор — играть.  
— Я хотела как у Матильды, — объясняла им Василиса. — Как в «Леоне».  
Потом они втроем достали запись, посмотрели фильм под покровом ночи, рискуя оказаться без сладкого на неделю, и эта авантюра сплотила их почище армейской круговой поруки. Серёжка говорил всем, что он за Васькой в огонь и воду, и что её пироги вкусней любых других, даже покупных, а Василиса защищала Серёжку перед девчонками, если те начинали шушукаться насчет того, какой он умный и серьёзный.  
Во всей этой идиллии наблюдать, как начинали ссориться Васька и Рыжик, было обидно и горько. Ссорились они часто, с наслаждением, и Серёжка всё не мог научиться определять, когда у них это по-серьезному, а когда лучше просто отвлечься и дать им выпустить пар.  
— Я ничего не говорил, это она начала!  
— Он первый, я только ответила!  
И так постоянно. Серёжка всё напоминал им, что они друзья, и что надо прислушиваться, и много чего еще, только Рыжик ещё больше злился, а Василиса отмахивалась и приговаривала: «Без тебя разберусь».  
— Премудрая, — выплюнул Рыжик после очередного скандала.  
Приклеилось и это. У Рыжика выходило подобрать такие слова, чтоб они цепляли. Потому, наверное, Васька и злилась. Когда Рыжик говорил что-нибудь, невозможно было не слушать его, хотя говорил он часто очень тихо и даже будто бы неразборчиво, так что приходилось прислушиваться. И чем больше к нему прислушивались, тем сильней хотелось слушать его ещё и ещё, и чтоб он не замолкал ни на секунду… Во всяком случае, так оно действовало на Серёжку, а вот Василисе, видимо, такая манера пришлась не по вкусу.  
— Говори конкретно, окей? — повторяла она. Рыжик смеялся ей в лицо и называл Премудрой: прозвище вроде и не было обидным само по себе, но когда Стёпка произносил его вслух, получалось язвительно и зло.  
Усугубилось всё, когда Серёжка понял, что в кандидатки на роль его супружницы и хранительницы очага Васька годится как нельзя лучше. Учеба подходила к концу, с подработкой вопрос был решён, в общежитии пообещали придержать для него комнату, пока будет в армии, даже с вузом определился, но всё упиралось в даму сердца. Василиса была надежной, обстоятельной, всегда готова была заступиться и, уж конечно, в случае чего не подвела бы. Они с Васькой были бы брат и сестра, если б их кто-нибудь усыновил, а так выходило, что вроде бы всё и в порядке. Серёжка под покровом ночи в коридоре общаги, где они жили по договоренности между детским домом и училищем, изложил свой план Рыжику:  
— Я хочу ей на выпускном предложение сделать.  
— Вы ж даже не целовались, — невпопад ответил Стёпка.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Серёжка обернулся и посмотрел подозрительно в пытливые голубые глаза. У Рыжика были красивые голубые глаза, но с веснушками и рыжими кудрями они смотрелись чудно. Казалось, что Рыжика склеивали из разных кусочков, и некоторые были очень красивыми, до жути красивыми, а другие — их явно отковыряли от кого-то другого. В глазах Рыжика Серёжка вечно пытался откопать, о чём Стёпка думает. Потому что вслух Рыжик частенько отшучивался, когда доходило до серьёзных дел.  
— Знаю и всё, — отрезал Рыжик, и глаза его мелькнули холодно, так что разглядеть в них Серёжка ничего не успел. Спорить было глупо.  
— Она хорошая, — наполовину сказал, наполовину спросил Серёжка. Перед таким ответственным шагом ему хотелось разговорить Рыжика, чтоб тот поделился своим мнением. По таким вопросам у Стёпки хорошо получалось. Наверное, так он компенсировал свою нелепую внешность. Если б еще не умел с людьми ладить, вовсе бы пропал.  
— Хорошая, — серьезно кивнул Рыжик, потом некстати вздохнул тяжело и потянулся за сигаретой. Серёжка уже бросил к тому времени, но предвкушение тяжелого разговора заставило его потянуться к пачке. Стёпка поделился сигаретой, прикурил и замолчал.  
В Рыжике было много смешных вещей. Но даже сама его рыжая нелепость, которая всплывала в памяти первым делом, стоило услышать его голос, отступала перед звенящей тишиной, когда Рыжик думал. Серёжка тоже не дурак был пораскинуть мозгами, как лучше сделать то или это. Иначе он жизнь не представлял: так и останешься на мели в одних штанишках с чужого плеча. И всё-таки то, как думал Рыжик, было восхитительно. Он задирал нос к потолку или к небу (если день был солнечный, смотрелось по-особенному из-за ярких бликов на волосах), а потом на его губах растягивалась неторопливо мечтательная улыбка. Брови сдвигались к переносице, а иногда на щеках появлялись ямочки. Рыжик мог молчать даже выразительнее, чем говорил, и это Серёжку восхищало в нём сильней всего.  
Они курили. Верней, Рыжик, в основном, смотрел вдаль, а Серёжка не отрывал от него взгляда и жадно затягивался. Гадал, что же тот скажет потом? Представлял, что творилось в голове Стёпки.  
— Она хорошая, — еще раз кивнул Рыжик, как бы подводя итог. Манеру эту он перенял у преподавателя по философии, над которым хохотала вся группа, за исключением Стёпки. Может, потому и перенял. Подростковый максимализм — он такой, даже мудрого Рыжика не обошёл стороной.  
— Ну? — Серёжка переступил с ноги на ногу от нетерпения.  
— Баранки гну, — обиделся Рыжик. Он часто злился, когда речь заходила про Ваську, а тут, видимо, ещё нужно было потерпеть, только вот Серёжка терпеть не любил. Если всё время ждать, потом неизбежно приходится догонять — вот и вся наука.  
— Так чего ты? Против? — спросил Серёжка напрямик.  
— Вот ты прилип, Батькович! — Стёпка возмутился и затушил сигарету. Верный признак, что вот-вот сорвется и убежит куда-нибудь к знакомым или бродить по городу. С него станется. За последние месяцы Рыжик несколько раз уходил с ночевкой к своим знакомым на другой конец города. Серёжка нервничал в такие дни, но потом видел, что Стёпка вёл себя в остальном по-прежнему, и приступ тревоги проходил.  
— Не дури, Рыжий, выкладывай, как есть.  
Рыжик пристально посмотрел Серёжке в глаза, затянулся глубоко-глубоко, потом резко выдохнул, будто на глубину прыгать собрался, и выдал:  
— Да мне тут рассказали, что в тебя кое-кто влюбился.  
Новость Серёжку ошарашила, и он потом переваривал её под разными настроениями много недель. Рыжик явно оценил произведенный эффект, усмехнулся и добавил, вколачивая последний гвоздик:  
— Парень один, мой знакомый. Сохнет по тебе давно уже.  
Серёжка потерял дар речи. Обычно выходило так, что после разговора с Рыжиком у него в голове всё вставало на свои места, а теперь Стёпка выбил почву из-под ног, да еще в солнышко ударил, чтоб наверняка. К щекам прилила краска — стало стыдно и неловко, что где-то есть какой-то парень, который в него влюбился.  
— Ты зачем мне это сказал? — нахмурился Серёжка.  
— Ты с ней даже не целовался ещё, — снова невпопад ответил Рыжик. Спрыгнул с подоконника и побежал по коридору общаги вниз.  
Догонять его Серёжка не стал. С тех пор, как они из школы перебрались в училище, даже Василиса уступила Стёпке по части бега. Если уж Рыжик решил сбежать — останавливать бесполезно.  
***  
История про непонятного парня, который якобы влюбился в Серёжку, к счастью, не расползлась слухами по общаге и училищу. Рыжик вспоминать о разговоре отказывался, всеми способами менял тему и начинал серьёзно злиться, если Серёжка пытался его допрашивать с использованием запрещенного «ну, братья мы или нет?».  
Выпускной приближался.  
Дел было много, и пока Серёжка занимался ими, мысли про непонятного друга отступали. Успокоившись, он начинал перебирать в уме реплики, которые можно было бы сказать на выпускном Ваське: «мы с тобой почти всю жизнь вместе» или «я знаю тебя лучше любого другого человека» или «представь, что мы действительно могли бы прожить всю жизнь вместе». Потом мысли перетекали к следующему шагу. Что там делают? Встают на одно колено? Целуют? И вот уже затем, как по волшебству, всплывал в голове тихий голос Рыжика: «Вы ж даже не целовались». Серёжка нервничал, задавал себе ненужные вопросы, а потом вся стройная речь рушилась, так что в следующий раз приходилось начинать сначала.  
Говорить с одногруппниками было непривычно и страшно — разболтают ещё Ваське. В другой ситуации Серёжка пошёл бы за советом к самой Василисе (у нее-то, в отличие от Стёпки, приступов придури не случалось), но сейчас и этот вариант отпал. Воспитатели из детского дома, конечно, говорили, мол, приходите в любое время, вам тут рады, но, на самом деле, Серёжка был уверен, никто его там не ждёт. Круг замыкался, и по всему выходило, что, кроме как к Рыжику, идти-то и некуда.  
В качестве примиряющего жеста Серёжка купил четыре бутылки пива. Наличности у неработающих было мало, так что Рыжик радовался любой мелочи. Обычно Серёжка ругал его за то, что тот ходит, как побирушка, по знакомым на халявный алкоголь, но тут решил закрыть глаза на проблему.  
Бутылки были заботливо уложены в пакет и вывешены на улицу, где весенний вечер обещал быстро охладить их до нужной температуры. Серёжка ждал, когда явится Рыжик, и нервно поглядывал на часы: девять, десять… Вернуться должен был в семь часов. Мог, конечно же, задержаться где-нибудь, но надо же иметь совесть! В конце концов, первая бутылка перекочевала в руку — компенсация за моральный ущерб.  
К восемнадцати годам Серёжка научился пить так, чтоб потом не было стыдно. Напиваться он не особенно стремился, а вот доводить себя до состояния веселой беззаботности — для этого пришлось тренироваться. В детском доме не то чтоб легко было выпить, вовсе нет. Воспитатели строго следили, кто что приносит, кто чем занят перед сном. Усесться в учебной комнате и выхлестать литр спирта было невозможно (хотя поговаривали, что раньше бывало и не такое). Зато подгадать момент, когда воспитатели очень заняты, а ты вроде как и при деле, поэтому не вызываешь подозрений — это пожалуйста.  
С курением было проще. За него даже не гоняли. Девочки курили почти все, ребята по желанию. Почему-то считалось, что девочкам курить можно до определенного возраста, а ребятам когда угодно. Серёжка не знал, откуда взялось это убеждение, но в соответствии с ним существовал весь детдом. И ему нравилось, что Васька не курила. Говорила, что горько и противно. Было в этом что-то особенное.  
Рыжик пришел, когда три бутылки из четырех перекочевали в Серёжку. Часы показывали красноречивую полночь.  
— Ты где был? — вместо приветствия спросил Серёжа.  
— Бегал, — ответил Рыжик и задорно подмигнул, так что Серёжка сразу понял: как в рекламе. Там муж возвращался с пробежки, а жена удивлялась, что у него рубашка сухая. Три бутылки пива сделали своё дело — Серёжа широко улыбнулся и захихикал.  
— Я тебе пива купил.  
— Да я уже понял, — рассмеялся Рыжик, достал пакет и отвинтил крышечку. Серёжка специально взял пиво с отвинчивающейся крышечкой. Не потому что у него не было открывашки — зубы всегда на месте. Просто Рыжику нравилось крышечки отвинчивать. Он говорил, что «чпок», который получается, был похож на пробку у бутылки с джинном. И еще что потом, если пиво хорошее, можно было попросить у джинна желание. И оно могло исполниться.  
Серёжка смотрел за тем, как Рыжик откупоривает своего джинна, и гадал, что бы тот хотел загадать. Вдруг отчетливо предстала перед Серёжкой та ситуация, в которую Рыжика ставила вся эта история с предложением Ваське. Что ж тогда выйдет? Серёжка с Васькой съедутся, будут жить вместе, а Рыжика куда?  
— Ты чего загрустил? — спросил Стёпка. Заметил, наверное, как изменилось лицо у Серёжки.  
— Да я так, о своем, — соврал Серёжка. — Как день?  
— Нормально, — Рыжик пожал плечами, — вроде должны автомат по английскому поставить.  
— Вот ты мозг, а! — восхитился Серёжка.  
— Должен же кто-нибудь думать, — рассмеялся Рыжик. Получалось у него так вот не высокомерно, а в шутку, аккуратно проехаться по тому, с каким трудом достаются оценки Серёже. Рыжик мог взять в руки книгу, а через час уже пересказывать, что в ней было написано, и что по этому поводу думал автор другой книги, которую Рыжик читал десять лет назад. Серёжке нужно было сидеть несколько дней, выписывать себе всякого, и только тогда он понимал, что к чему. Василиса говорила, мол, все нормально, не только умные пробиваются в жизни. Смеясь, приговаривала, что много ума, чтоб пирожки испечь, не надо. Подбадривала. Но когда приходил Рыжик и говорил: «Должен же кто-нибудь думать», Серёжке сразу становилось легко. Как будто Стёпка брал на себя эту тяжкую ответственность «думать», а Серёжке оставлял то, что у того выходило лучше. Например, выживать. Рыжик бы ни за что не протянул один: ни приготовить поесть, ни купить одежды, ни оформить документы.  
— И как же ты один… — вслух ляпнул Серёжка, а потом было уже поздно. Рыжик всё понял. Это у него тоже получалось отлично. Не со всеми, конечно. Ваську вот он до сих пор понять не мог, вечно злился на неё по пустякам. Зато Серёжку понимал с полуслова. Другой бы и не заметил половинку фразы, а Рыжик уловил и сделал выводы: «И как же ты один будешь?». Поставил бутылку на тумбочку и пошел открывать окно. — Ты в комнате курить собрался?! — возмутился Серёжка.  
— Я немного, — тихо отозвался Рыжик. Спокойно, без заигрываний, без злости. Серёжке даже ответить нечего было. Немного так немного.  
Затянувшись пару раз, Рыжик притушил сигарету, закрыл окно и подошел к Серёжке. Встал напротив.  
— Ты с девчонками целовался? — спросил он. Ответа дожидаться не стал и продолжил. — Вижу, что не целовался. Ты, Батькович, пока другие жизнь живут, сидишь тут и планы строишь. Теперь ещё вздумал жениться. Куда тебе?  
— Чего ты? — обиженно спросил Серёжка. — Она хорошая.  
— Ты как маленький, — ответил Рыжик. Потом сел рядом. — Василиса хорошая. Пироги печь умеет, борщ сварит, за детьми ухаживать будет, ипотеку оформит. Молодец. Всё? Я пойду? — Он встал. И явно собрался куда-то идти.  
— Ты же только сел! — возмутился Серёжка.  
— Да чего я тебе скажу-то? — Рыжик развернулся и посмотрел на Серёжку зло, а потом жестоко выпалил. — Хочешь себе жизнь испортить — так давай. Женись в восемнадцать лет. Ты как гребанная мечта маленькой девочки. Иванушка Дурачок. Точно два сапога пара. Василиса Премудрая да Иван Дурак.  
Серёжка молчал и смотрел непонимающе на лучшего друга.  
— На свидание хоть с ней сходи, в щеку поцелуй, букет цветов подари. Ты же с ней всю жизнь как с подружкой, а теперь туда же — в ЗАГС!  
— Так я её лучше всех знаю, — возразил Серёжка. — Кого я ещё так же знать буду? Сейчас разменяюсь на всяких Маш и Наташ, а потом чего? Нет, я такой шанс упускать не собираюсь. На свидания мы потом всю жизнь ходить можем.  
— Ага, — отозвался Рыжик, скривил губы и направился к выходу.  
Серёжке надоело, что Стёпка второй раз собрался убежать от разговора про свадьбу с Василисой. Он тоже встал с кровати, догнал Рыжика, пока тот не успел разогнаться, схватил за руку и дернул на себя. Не рассчитал по пьяни, и неуклюжий Стёпка оказался прямо у него в объятьях. Рыжие волосы его были подстрижены коротко, и свет от люстры превращал их в огненный нимб. Стёпа замер в чужих руках, оцепенел и уставился на Серёжку совершенно беспомощным взглядом.  
— Ты чего? — испугался Батькович.  
— А ты чего? — прошептал Рыжик. Верней губами одними произнес, а Серёжка сам додумал фразу. Стёпка выглядел статуей и, похоже, попал в какое-то другое пространство в своих мыслях. Огненный нимб придавал ему инфернальности, а остекленевший взгляд испугал Серёжку похлеще детской страшилки. Он отступил и выпустил Рыжика из рук.  
— Хорош бегать уже.  
Получилось грубовато.  
— Завязывал бы ты со своей свадьбой, — ответил Стёпка, но убегать явно передумал. Сел на собственную кровать, запустил пальцы в волосы и почесал затылок. Он всегда делал так, когда нужно было «переключиться», и Серёжка в шутку спрашивал, а не боится ли Рыжик однажды повредить переключатель по небрежности. Сейчас было не до смеха, но все равно, глядя на Стёпу, который делал что-то _как обычно_ , Серёжка начал успокаиваться.  
— Не пойму, чего ты думаешь, что это плохо?  
— Да потому что маленький ты еще про свадьбу думать, — хмуро ответил Рыжик и глянул на Серёжку исподлобья, виновато, хотя вроде и не сделал ничего плохого.  
— Сам ты маленький, а мне на следующий год в армию.  
Довод этот был решающим для Серёжки в пользу того, чтоб не тянуть с предложением. Вот он уйдет на год непонятно куда, а Васька останется совсем одна. Ну, пускай даже с Рыжиком — что он, сможет её уберечь от соблазнов? Куда там, сам вечно шляется не пойми где. Ну, а за Василисой нужен глаз да глаз. Не ровен час уведет кто из-под носа.  
— Если б я тебя плохо знал, решил бы, что ты откосить хочешь, — ответил Рыжик. Серёжка пристально смотрел на него, и когда заметил, что Стёпка уселся с ногами на кровать, понял, что ситуация стабилизировалась. Всё, теперь убегать точно не будет.  
— Откосить?  
— Ага, — кивнул Рыжик. — Сделать ей ребёночка, а лучше сразу пару, и прости прощай военкомат.  
Серёжка почесал затылок. Такой расклад он вообще не рассматривал. План его был довольно конкретный, и дети в нем должны были появиться не раньше чем через год после того, как он получит диплом юриста. Потом уже можно брать ипотеку, и понеслась.  
— Я прямо вижу твои шестеренки, — прокомментировал Стёпка. Потом снова пошел к окну — курить. На этот раз Серёжка не сказал ему ни слова. Пускай лучше курит, хоть до конца разговор довести получится.  
— Знаешь, — после пары затяжек, как обычно, начал Рыжик, — вот из всех пацанов, кого я знаю, ты один башкой думаешь.  
— В смысле? — удивился Серёжка, для которого интеллектуальная область оставалась больной темой. Василиса звала его в шутку медвежонком. Мол, такой же неуклюжий глупыш.  
— Всё у тебя разумно, рационально, всё по плану. Ты даже, охуеть можно, с утра зарядку делаешь каждый день. И по воскресеньям! — Рыжик театрально воздел руки к потолку, обращаясь то ли к божественным силам, то ли к невидимой аудитории. Он часто делал так, если собирался говорить долго. Серёжка приготовился слушать. Особенно заинтересовала его та часть, где он оказывался умным парнем. — У тебя и расписание есть, и распорядок дня. Подработку нашел на лето. Подумать только, что раздолбай, подобный мне, знаком с таким удивительным человеком!  
— Да ладно, че ты на себя… — встрял Серёжка, но по взгляду Рыжика понял, что этого делать не следовало.  
— И во всем этом меня беспокоит только один вопрос. Знаешь, какой?  
Серёжка помотал головой.  
— У тебя между ног вообще что-нибудь есть?  
Серёжка раскрыл рот и замер в таком положении, ощущая, насколько глупо выглядит, но не чувствуя в себе сил исправить ситуацию.  
— Нет, я серьезно спрашиваю. Просто в туалете как-то присматриваться неловко было, — продолжал, нагло пользуясь чужой беспомощностью, Рыжик.  
— Когда все дергали девчонок за косички — ты зубрил. Когда все начали целоваться — ты открыл для себя бег по утрам. Когда все трахнулись первый раз — тебя увлекло обществознание, и ты решил стать юристом. Нет, серьёзно, без шуток, ты хоть задумывался на эту тему? Ну, там, я не знаю, встаёт у тебя вообще?  
Серёжка продолжал сидеть молча, хотя рот его захлопнулся сам собой.  
— Вот ты про свадьбу говоришь. Окей, свадьба. Ты в первую брачную ночь что будешь делать? Стихи ей прочтешь? Ты хоть резинку натягивать умеешь?  
— Какую? — оторопело спросил Серёжка.  
Он ощущал, как из-под ног уплывает земля, и на фоне выпитого алкоголя чувство это было особенно ярким.  
— Презерватив, — четко и громко произнес Рыжик. Серёжка понял, что покраснел. Со стороны он должен был уже походить на Синьора Помидора из истории про лукового мальчика.  
— Да причем здесь это?  
— Слушай, Батькович, я тебя пытаюсь подвести к очень простой мысли. Гляди сюда, — Рыжик вдруг потянулся к своей ширинке, расстегнул ремень, молнию, потом приспустил джинсы вместе с трусами и указал средним пальцем, словно в насмешку над покрасневшим от стыда Серёжкой, на татуировку в форме звезды. Она располагалась на нижней левой половине живота, так что открывшейся вид был на грани цензуры. Ещё немного, и детям смотреть запретят. Серёжка следил за Рыжиком, как змея за факиром, а потом поймал себя на том, что считает вершины звезды.  
— Восьмиконечная, — подсказал Рыжик. — Звезда волхвов.  
— Кого? — удивился Серёжка, и это привело его в чувства.  
— Волхвов. Были такие ребята, шли за звездой. Не суть. Я про то, что в жизни надо попробовать всё, понимаешь? Нельзя просто построить план, ни на что не опираясь. Вот ты жалел о чем-нибудь в жизни? — Рыжик принялся застегивать ширинку.  
Серёжка подумал, не стоит ли пошутить, мол, вот как раз эта сцена и есть то событие, о котором он впоследствии будет жалеть. Но фраза застряла в горле.  
— Нет, — честно ответил он.  
— Значит, будешь, — резюмировал Рыжик.  
— Как так? — удивился Серёжка, растерянно глядя на друга. Он уже совсем ничего не понимал, запутался в смеси стыда и отсутствия опыта, поэтому просто рассчитывал, что Рыжик, как обычно, подведет какую-то черту и скажет, как надо сделать.  
— Сейчас покажу, — Стёпка кривовато усмехнулся. Почуяв недоброе, Серёжка начал собираться с силами, чтоб второй раз его удержать, но Рыжик деловито направился к тумбе и стал рыться в ней. — Сейчас, погоди минутку, окей? Подготовиться надо.  
Серёжка сидел и смотрел за тем, как бегает по всей комнате его лучший друг. Стёпка сновал туда-сюда, явно искал что-то, но мысли увели Серёжку в другое измерение. В события недавнего прошлого. Пальцы дергались, вспоминая, как сжимали оцепеневшее тело. Серёжка очень четко помнил очертания растрепанной шевелюры Рыжика. Огненный нимб сидел в голове занозой и мешал думать о чем-то еще. Тело у Рыжика, как всегда, было немного прохладным. Мерз он быстро, а тут еще ходил курить к окну. Серёжка, казалось, мог даже вспомнить его запах. С примесью дешевых сигарет, естественно, но всё-таки это был именно он.  
— Ну, как-то так, — сообщил Рыжик и широко улыбнулся. Потом жестом фокусника указал на дверь и заявил. — Дамы и господа, сегодня вы увидите номер, чтоб я помер. Удачной свадьбы, чувак! — Стёпка отправил Серёжке воздушный поцелуй, а потом скрылся за дверью. И быстро провернул ключ.  
Серёжка сидел на кровати и всё ждал, когда же что-то произойдет. Вид у Рыжика, перед тем, как он скрылся за дверью, был таким, словно вот-вот должно было случиться что-то экстраординарное. Но вокруг было тихо.  
За окном гасли огоньки в доме напротив, фонари лениво освещали улицу, и Серёжка разглядывал пейзаж по другую сторону стеклопакета. Часы шуршали, отмеряя секунды, и рука сама потянулась к четвёртой бутылке. К той, из которой выпустил джинна Рыжик.  
Серёжка сделал глоток и подумал, что горлышка совсем недавно касались губы Стёпы. Потом вспомнил их странный разговор, татуировку, о которой ничего не знал раньше, нарочито вызывающие темы, необъяснимую упертость в отношении Василисы, историю про какого-то друга, который, мол, влюбился… И до Серёжки дошло. Он сделал несколько торопливых глотков из бутылки и по инерции пошел к выходу, чтобы что-то предпринять. К счастью, дверь была заперта. Не по годам умный Рыжик предусмотрел эту попытку заранее.  
Потом Серёжка вспомнил, что давно изобрели для таких случаев мобильники, позвонил лучшему другу, но услышал знакомую мелодию из прикроватной тумбочки. Выдвинул ящик, достал трубку и повертел в руке. Сзади заботливый Рыжик приклеил кислотно-розовый стикер с надписью: «Догадался, умник?».  
***  
Предложение Василисе Серёжка так и не сделал. Васька нисколько не расстроилась, потому что не знала ничего про это самое предложение. Зато она знала, что Рыжик давно хотел свалить куда-то, а еще именно она утром открыла комнату Серёжки, который так долго думал о превратностях судьбы, что захрапел на полу.  
Оказалось, что Рыжик занес ей ключи с запиской. Серёжка, когда услышал про записку, весь напрягся, но выяснилось, что ничего странного в этой записке не было. Ну, за исключением, конечно, того, что Рыжик предлагал Ваське спасать прекрасного принца из башни. Это было очень в духе Стёпки — превратить трагедию собственного исчезновения в весёлую шутку для тех, кому не надо знать. И Серёжка сразу понял, что Василисе знать ничего не следовало.  
Выпускной прошел уныло и серо, совсем не так весело, как скромный сабантуй после девятого класса. Васька красиво нарядилась, но разговор с ней не клеился, а остальные выпускники для Серёжки были чужими людьми.  
— И что ты дальше будешь делать? — спросила Василиса на следующий день, когда они пошли вдвоем за продуктами.  
Раньше за продуктами Серёжка ходил один. Васька предлагала ходить вместе, но Серёжка любил проводить немного времени наедине, и дорога до супермаркета была как раз той необходимой минуткой одиночества. Теперь же оставаться наедине с собой было отчаянно страшно, и он вцепился в первую же возможность провести с кем-то время.  
— Я в армию пойду, осенний призыв, все дела, — ответил Серёжка. Будущее вырулило на неконтролируемую полосу. Спланированное предложение не состоялось, Васька шла рядом как «подружка», и хотя абсолютно ничего не мешало Серёжке тем же вечером пригласить её в недорогой ресторан и произнести торжественную фразу, он понимал, что не сделает этого.  
— Слушай, а ты за Рыжика не волнуешься?  
Серёжке такой поворот разговора очень не понравился. Появилось ощущение, что строители забыли поставить знак снижения скорости перед серпантином. Еще чуть-чуть, и Серёжкин организм рухнет в пропасть от избытка ненужных мыслей. Сначала один сбежал, теперь вторая собирается выяснять, а все ли с ним в порядке. И как ей объяснишь, что он ушел из-за того, что Серёжка собирался сделать ей предложение, но, на самом деле, Рыжик любил Серёжку, а Серёжка оказался таким идиотом, что не разглядел ни намеков, ни странного поведения лучшего друга в присутствии Васьки. Довел дело до того, что Рыжик окончательно испарился. Серёжка вдруг со всей отчетливостью, присущей моментам, когда поделать уже ничего нельзя, понял, что Рыжик постепенно выскребал себя из жизни Батьковича. Нашел где-то компанию, укрепил тыл, и когда стало ясно, что «всё, ничего не светит», оперативно свернул удочки. Даже учебная часть знала о странной придури выпускника, один только лучший друг был не в курсе.  
— Серёж, ты чего молчишь-то? — окликнула Васька. — За Рыжика, спрашиваю, не волнуешь?  
— За Рыжика? — Серёжка почесал затылок. — За Рыжика-то не особо. Больше за себя.  
И понял, что ляпнул лишнего. Как всегда, если разговаривал с кем-то, кроме Стёпки. Со Стёпкой было проще — тому, что ни скажи, он всё равно до конца понимает. И потом, ну, какие секреты могут быть от Стёпки?  
— За себя? — удивилась Василиса.  
— Да вот, говорю же, в армию иду с осени, — пробормотал Серёжка. — Ну, там, дедовщина, все дела.  
— Ладно тебе, — Васька беззаботно отмахнулась, — какая там теперь дедовщина-то? Один год служить. Ты в детдоме выжил? Выжил. Вот и всё.  
Васькино благоразумие на Серёжку никак не подействовало, потому что по поводу армии он и так не переживал. Но для конспирации Батькович сделал вид, что успокоился.  
«Вот так. Еще даже предложение не сделал, а уже симулируешь», — мелькнула гаденькая мысль. Серёжке даже показалось, что слова эти сказал Рыжик, и он отчетливо понял, что скучает по голосу лучшего друга.  
***  
Пророчество Рыжика о том, что вскорости Серёжке будет, о чём пожалеть, сбылось в полной мере. Только воспринял его Батькович вовсе не так, как планировал, вероятно, Стёпка.  
— Чтоб тебе там икалось! — выговаривал стенке пьяный Серёжка, успокаивая себя пятничной стопкой. — Чтоб ты там поперхнулся со своими пидорасами!  
Стенки в общаге были тонкими, поэтому Серёжка благоразумно кричал шёпотом. Сердился, злился, бил кулаком по кровати, потом ложился спать и представлял себе, что Рыжик лежит на соседней. Однажды, особенно сильно напившись перед выходными, он стащил с кровати Стёпки подушку и заснул, обнимая её. Прислушиваясь к знакомому запаху. С тех пор подушка лежала на его кровати. Серёжка решил, что, если кто-то увидит её, можно будет сказать, мол, пока соседа нет — не нужна, а ему так спится лучше.  
Жизнь пошла под откос, хотя Серёжка так и не успел ещё ничего с ней поделать. Всё зависло: повестка, заявление в общежитие, даже договоренность в ювелирном магазине о кольцах. Серёжка в любой момент мог пойти и сделать всё, что хотел. Рыжик не стал ничего портить, не украл денег, не оклеветал Батьковича. Просто ушёл. Так сказать, заранее устранил себя от будущих молодоженов. Серёжка всё злился и думал, мол, это предательство, а потом посмотрел на ситуацию со стороны Рыжика. Выходило, что Серёжка-то как раз предательство и спланировал, а Рыжик просто не дал себя бросить — ушёл, хлопнув дверью. И вся эта бредотня про влюбленность, которую Рыжик наговорил перед уходом, получалась просто красивым жестом.  
— Мы же не целовались, идиот несчастный, — горько усмехаясь, объяснял подушке Серёжа, если накатывало особенно сильно. — Так откуда ты знаешь?  
***  
Летом, когда нужно было принимать окончательное решение, Василиса вдруг забеспокоилась о судьбе их общего друга. Стала ходить в учебную часть, выясняла по общим знакомым, не слышал ли кто-нибудь о Степане Рыжикове.  
— Вроде говорят, он из города уехал, — с тревогой сообщила она Серёжке результаты опроса. Дело было на кухне в общежитии, Васька готовила гуляш из остатков вчерашнего ужина, а Серёжка с тоской следил за ней, вспоминая Стёпкино «борщ сварит, за детьми ухаживать будет». Василиса посмотрела на него строго и спросила, слушает ли он вообще, что она говорит?  
— Да-да, извини, задумался, — пролепетал растерянный Серёжа.  
— О чём? — нахмурилась Васька. В отличие от Стёпки, она не любила смотреть, как работают шестеренки в голове у Батьковича.  
— О том, что ты красивая очень, — выпалил Серёжка. Прикрывать ложь нужно было чем-нибудь поэффектней.  
— Правда? — уточнила кокетливо Васька, а потом тепло улыбнулась. Комплимент ей явно понравился, а Серёжка почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Хотя, в каком-то смысле, он действительно считал Ваську красавицей, просто думал он вовсе не о её девичьей прелести, а о том, что говорил по поводу этой прелести Стёпка.  
— Правда, — тяжело вздохнул Серёжка. Прыгнул в обрыв и надеялся, что успел привязать канатик для страховки. Авось, вытянет.  
— Серёж, а давай вечером в кино сходим?  
Серёжка вздохнул ещё тяжелее, кивнул и понял, что, наверное, так будет даже лучше. И, конечно, жалеть он будет ещё долго, только не про Наташ и Маш, а про то, что лучший друг взял и кинул его прямо перед свадьбой. Наплел гору чуши, а потом сделал ноги, как последний трус.  
***  
Свадьба прошла скромно, но очень задорно. Васька всё устроила сама. За столом уселись её подружки, кое-кто из детского дома, комендантша этажа и Серёжкин знакомый с подработки.  
Ели, пили, а Серёжка всё думал о вечере и не представлял себе, что будет делать. Конечно, накануне он почитал изрядно пошлостей в Интернете, только всё равно никак это не вязалось с жизненным опытом. Представляя себе Ваську, лежащую в постели возле него, он замирал от восхищения, но куда что тыкать — просто не хотел думать.  
Василиса и здесь проявила инициативу. Премудрой Стёпка называл её совершенно не зря. Зажгла свечи, занавески распустила, даже палочки какие-то вонючие расставила. Вышло очень красиво и даже торжественно. Серёжка себе такого не представлял в самых смелых фантазиях, а Васька переоделась в красивое белье и подошла к кровати красивой лёгкой походкой. Фигура у неё была выразительной, блестяшки на белье переливались в свете свечей, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать возбуждение, Серёжка вспомнил, как на этом вот самом месте, где стояла сейчас Василиса, несколько месяцев назад стоял Рыжик, и простенький блеклый свет люстры превращал его в сверхъестественное создание.  
— Серёж, ты чего? — испуганно спросила Василиса.  
— Да нет, я так, — отмахнулся Серёжка, опасаясь, что Васька сможет, как Рыжик, заглянуть в черепную коробку и вытащить правду прямо оттуда. Но Василиса сделала другой вывод:  
— Опять про мою красоту задумался?  
Ситуация временно вырулила с обочины на шоссе. Васька уселась ему на коленки и стала целовать. Поцелуи её Серёжке нравились, было в них что-то нежное и трогательное. Он почему-то сравнивал их про себя с поцелуями мамы. Мысль была странной, так что вслух её Ваське он бы ни за что не озвучил, но поскольку Василиса при всей своей премудрости не могла заглянуть ему в душу, страшная поцелуйная тайна оказалась в безопасности.  
Губы у Васьки были теплые, пахли карамелькой и зубной пастой, а еще она смешно щекотала Серёжке щеки носом, когда касалась ненароком чувствительной кожи. Пальцы Васька запускала в Серёжкины волосы и перебирала их, так что у него появлялось необычное ощущение, будто туда залетел ветерок.  
— Я тебя люблю, — тихонько прошептала Василиса, и Серёжка испуганно посмотрел на неё. Мол, к чему это ты? Ну, любишь, понятное дело. Но глаза у Васьки были грустными-грустными, печальными и даже, вроде бы, немного влажными. — Спасибо тебе, Серёж.  
Она обняла его крепко-крепко и прижалась всем телом. Серёжка тоже её обнял и стал гладить по спине, успокаивая. Сейчас бы очень помог совет Стёпки, как быть в таких случаях. Серёжа в Интернете читал только про то, что куда надевать и насколько быстро запихивать. Про слезы и благодарности так и не было сказано ни слова.  
— Я всё ждала-ждала, уже подумала, что ты так и уйдешь, — продолжила Васька. Серёжа гладил её по спине всё сильней в надежде, что это приведёт её в чувства. — Как камень с души! Спасибо, Серёж.  
Он держал её в руках и слушал, как она приговаривает слова благодарности. В памяти всплыл день, когда они познакомились толком. Васька тогда подстриглась. На следующий день, прямо как сейчас, она подошла к нему, обняла и сказала: «Спасибо, Серёж». Он подумал, что, наверное, и теперь в свои восемнадцать, без «женихов», без свиданий, для остальных девчонок она выглядела вроде как белой вороной. Ещё хуже даже, чем со стрижкой. И он её снова, вроде как, спас.  
— Да ладно тебе, Вась, мы же всегда заодно, — пробормотал он. Василиса вцепилась ещё сильней и расплакалась.  
***  
С первой брачной ночью пришлось подождать, но на следующий день они снова собрались с силами, и всё получилось как нельзя лучше. Василиса взяла себя в руки и не стала рыдать, а Серёжка напряг всю фантазию и так искусно натянул презерватив, что даже пожалел, мол, никто не видит и не оценит. Чистая пятерка, зачёт автоматом.  
Наслаждение, о котором писали на пошлых сайтах, Серёжка, конечно, испытал, всё как полагается, только для его достижения пахать пришлось посерьёзней, чем в тренажерном зале. Васька, к счастью, такой энтузиазм восприняла с большой радостью. Серёжка думал, что ей будет больно, и что в первый раз надо быть аккуратней, но Василиса никакой боли не испытывала, и вообще вела себя очень уверенно. Закралось к Серёжке нехорошее подозрение о том, что не всё с ней так просто, как он думал, но задавать вопросы, а уж тем более прямо в постели, он не стал. Вспомнил минувшую ночь, когда растроганная Василиса плакала у него на коленях, и сразу утвердился в мысли, что Васька действительно его любит. А уж что там у неё раньше было — чёрт с ним. Раньше они расписаны не были и даже на свидания не ходили, так чего теперь задним числом претензии предъявлять?  
Когда они закончили кувыркаться, вертеться и обниматься, Серёжка понял, что ужасно устал и хочет спать. Васька, как назло, решила поговорить по душам. Поэтому, уже засыпая, Батькович услышал:  
— Я всё думала, вот с Рыжиком-то ты, наверное, совсем по-другому себя вёл бы.  
Сон у Серёжки как рукой сняло.  
— Ты про что? — спросил он, протирая глаза.  
— Ну, вы с ним прямо не разлей вода были. Ты теперь угрюмый такой стал, молчишь всё время. Я и говорю, думала, что если бы он был с нами, ты, наверное, по-другому бы себя вёл.  
— Где это «тут»? — уточнил Серёжка спросонья, потому что не хотел сесть в лужу на таком опасном поле. Мозг его лихорадочно перебирал варианты, поэтому Батькович, зевнув, выдал. — В постели, что ли?  
Ляпнул, скрипнул зубами и стал хохотать. Мол, шутку пошутил. А мозг, разгоряченный внезапным пробуждением и стрессом от Васькиных тем, подкинул картинку, где Рыжик действительно лежал в этой самой постели. Не одна только его подушка, сто раз уже постиранная заботливой Василисой, а он весь, целиком. Со своей татуировкой, нескладной фигурой и яркими волосами. Серёжка почувствовал возбуждение, стыд, и тут же начала подкатывать к горлу паника.  
— Да нет! — рассмеялась Васька. Проглотила, должно быть, шутку. — Вот если б на свадьбе он у нас был, например. Не знаю, Серёж, волнуюсь я за него. Мы же с детства втроем были, вместе. Может, он на тебя обиделся, а? Может, ты ему рассказал про меня? А?  
Василиса в своей наивности попала в точку, но явно не заметила самого главного. Серёжка услышал со стороны её вопрос, услышал, как глупо он звучал применительно к Рыжику, и понял: Стёпка действительно любил. Действительно был влюблен, а не просто придуривался. Нет, если бы всё дело было в дружеской ревности, ничего бы не изменилось. Конечно, Рыжик устроил бы на свадьбе дебош, а перед этим отвел Серёжку на мальчишник куда-нибудь к стриптизёршам. С него бы сталось, само собой. Только вот Рыжик ни за что не сбежал бы. Сбежать он мог только по одной причине — чтоб не мешать, не стоять на пути. Из чувства своей странной противоречивой благодарности.  
— Серёж, ну, не молчи! — возмутилась Васька. — Рассказал ему, да?  
— Угу, — кивнул Серёжка. Надеясь, что этой ночью секс больше не будет интересовать Василису, потому что иначе она решит, что его возбуждают скандалы или, еще хуже, сопоставит всё с разговором про Стёпку.  
— Ну, вот! — Василиса воздела к потолку палец, празднуя победу собственного разума. — Он же в меня влюблен был с детства, а тут ты его опередил. Бедный Рыжик.  
— Угу, — по инерции кивнул Серёжа. Мысли его всё ещё были далеко от любви Рыжика к Василисе, и мечтал он оказаться в туалете со шпингалетом, чтоб не нервничать лишний раз.  
— Эй, ну, не будь таким сухарем, а, — Васька пихнула его локтем в бок. — Надо его найти. Мы же друзья с детства. Кто у нас есть-то ещё?  
Энтузиазм Василисы поначалу испугал его, но потом стало ясно, что Васька говорит больше для успокоения собственной совести. Через день она повторила то же самое, а через неделю уже как будто и смирилась с тем, что лишенный любви Рыжик где-то там скитается в поисках собственного счастья.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему, — заключила Василиса в начале осени. Нужно было собирать вещи, искать деньги, обустраивать комнату. Серёжка ждал, что со дня на день придётся снова отправляться на медосмотр в военкомат. Жизнь потекла своим чередом, и Рыжик выпал из неё так ловко и быстро, словно планировал с самого начала. Ещё когда дарил шоколадку, предлагая собственную дружбу.  
Серёжка носился по делам и гадал: была ли та шоколадка (совсем крохотная, но чертовски вкусная, кстати) проявлением детской дружбы или уже тогда несуразный Рыжик влюбился в мальчишку из соседней спальни?  
И еще, если удавалось посидеть в одиночестве достаточно долго, Серёжка думал совсем о другом. О том, что, на самом деле, Стёпка был прав, и то, как они с Василисой быстро сбегали в ЗАГС — всё это произошло слишком внезапно и резко. Не из-за Наташ и Маш, просто из-за того, что Васька всё ещё была его лучшим другом, а вот Рыжик внезапно превратился в недостижимую мечту. Серёжка представлял себе, как Стёпка заходит в комнату и с ехидной улыбкой на губах спрашивает: «Ну, теперь-то тебе есть, о чем жалеть?». Представлял в деталях и красках, вспоминая все те разы, когда Рыжик с довольной миной повторял своё вечное «я же говорил» или устраивал целые спектакли из забывчивости Серёжки. Представлял, вспоминал и думал: «Да, теперь есть о чем». И хотя всё это было печально, грустно и обидно, Серёжка не переставал себя мучить. Даже пиво покупал с отвинчивающейся крышечкой. Выпускал джинна с забавным «чпок», глядел на дымок и, сцепив зубы, повторял про себя: «Пусть он вернётся». Потом делал первый глоток и вспоминал ту самую бутылку. Ту, на которой остался вкус чужих губ. Рыжик, если бы он был сейчас поблизости и захотел прокомментировать весь этот бред в Серёжкиной голове, наверное, называл бы этот нелепый жест стеклянным поцелуем. Или выдумал бы что-то ещё круче.  
— Пусть он вернётся, — тихо бормотал Серёжка, открывая вечерами дверь в их с Василисой комнату. Но Рыжик вопреки своему обыкновению не стал устраивать спектакля. Никаких известий, писем, передачек через друзей от него не было. Серёжка почти поверил, что Стёпка свалил из города.  
***  
Столкнулись они случайно. Конечно, событие это было не то чтоб совсем уж невероятным в относительно небольшом городке (чай, не столица), но всё равно Серёжка напрягся, когда увидел стоящего возле кафешки Стёпу.  
Рыжик отрастил волосы, теперь они смешно болтались на ветру. Он был одет в форму официанта, и по торопливым затяжкам Серёжа понял, что Стёпка работает прямо в этой вот кафешке. Дело было на другом конце города, куда занятой и целеустремленный Батькович не забредал просто так. К сожалению, в военкомате его отправили к ортопеду именно сюда, на окраину, потому что какая-то бабушка захворала, а справка нужна была вот прямо сейчас, иначе прости-прощай спокойная жизнь. Батькович стоял рядом со Стёпой и никак не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтоб поздороваться.  
Время поджимало, вечером ему нужно было отрабатывать смену, а из-за злосчастной бабульки пришлось потратить дополнительный час на тряску в маршрутке. Поэтому со всей деликатностью Серёжка шлёпнул Рыжика по плечу и заявил:  
— Попался.  
Стёпа дёрнулся, резко обернулся и вытаращился на лучшего друга полными ужаса глазами.  
— Ладно тебе, расслабься, — добавил Серёжка, заметив произведенный эффект. — Думал, совсем сбежал, да?  
Стёпа ничего не ответил, поднес сигарету к губам и затянулся. Серёжа заметил, что в Рыжике изменилась не только прическа. Он повзрослел. Неказистая фигура обросла какими-никакими мышцами, черты лица погрубели, и теперь Рыжик был больше похож на мужчину, чем на подростка из детдома. Серёжка разглядывал его, а Стёпа курил, и вот это уже было _как раньше_.  
— Как ты тут? — спросил Батькович, насмотревшись.  
— Подрабатываю, — сухо ответил Рыжик, кивнув в сторону кафе.  
— Я так и понял, — сказал Серёжка, и, чувствуя, что разговор не клеится, решил сразу подойти к основной части. — Стёп, возвращайся, а? Без тебя плохо. Васька волнуется.  
Рыжик посмотрел на него строго, и Серёжка прочел в этом взгляде: «Ляпнул ты знатно, только до Василисы мне и есть дело! Молодец, ничего не изменилось с последней встречи». Батькович попятился и отвернулся.  
— Слушай, у меня всё нормально, — внезапно ровным и спокойным голосом сказал Стёпка. — Я тут работаю, денег хватает. Поступил на бюджет на филфак. В общаге дали место. Всё у меня нормально, не переживайте.  
Серёжка разглядывал асфальт под ногами и пытался утрясти в голове мысль о том, что у Рыжика действительно всё было в порядке. Получается, что это только Серёжка страдал и мучился от того, что Рыжика нет рядом, а Стёпку всё устраивало. Ощущая себя обманутым и преданным, Батькович развернулся и пошел обратно, хотя ему не нужно было туда идти, да и вообще время поджимало катастрофически.  
— Ты куда намылился? — угадав чужое состояние, возмутился Рыжик. Догнал и остановил, ухватившись за руку. Серёжка тоже остановился. Они постояли молча, и Стёпа не разжимал хватку, а Серёжка не уходил.  
— Мы с ней поженились, — выдал, наконец, Батькович, собравшись с силами.  
— Я так и понял, — ответил Рыжик. Так же сухо, как выдал первую фразу. Серёжка прокрутил в голове их встречу и понял: первое, что Рыжик увидел, было кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
— Извини, — смутился Батькович. Он опять попал на поле, где ни черта не понимал, и нужно было обязательно выиграть тайм, не допуская ничьей, потому что серию пенальти ему точно не выдержать — еще военкомат, Васька, черт знает что вечером. — Извини, Рыжик, я просто волнуюсь за тебя.  
— Я так и понял, — кивнул Стёпа, выпустил Серёжкину руку и отступил. — Так вот, Батькович, _просто_ волноваться за меня не надо. У меня всё заебись, тебе и не снилось. Удачи! — Он нырнул в дверь кафе, и Серёжка понял, что выкуривать его оттуда бесполезно. Только хуже сделаешь.  
Растерянный, разбитый он потащился к ортопеду.  
***  
Вечером, когда Василиса отпаивала молодого супруга чаем с малиной, Серёжке даже не пришлось врать про Стёпу. До Рыжика дело не дошло. Катастрофа ждала Батьковича вовсе не возле входа в кафе: Рыжик, по крайней вере, честно рассказал о своей жизни и велел не волноваться — повзрослел не только снаружи, но и внутри. Здесь проблема была больше в Серёжкиной башке, и с этим он намеревался разобраться за год в армии. Там и не такие вещи на место ставят. Собственно, катастрофа была в кабинете молодого, но уже очень уважаемого в городе врача, который достался Серёжке вместо подслеповатой бабульки. Врач вертел снимки, потом сам осмотрел задние конечности Серёжки, поцокал языком и написал: «Не годен». В такую несправедливость поверить Батькович был не в силах весь день. Позвонил Ваське, та, пытаясь скрыть радость, посочувствовала, а вечером испекла пирожков с яблоками и открыла банку варенья, припасенную еще со свадьбы. Подарила комендантша, у которой в области была своя дача. Малиновое варенье Серёжка любил больше любых других сладостей, и Васька про это, конечно же, знала, только вот зажрать вареньем трагедию жизни оказалось сложновато.  
— Вась, ну куда мне теперь? Куда? Я же все продумал. У меня теперь целый год лишний. И как я потом в институт? Со своими мозгами? Ну?  
Василиса слушала, кивала, старалась выглядеть понимающе и удрученно, но то и дело Серёжка видел у нее на лице улыбку. Он подумал, что Васька снова вела себя как его несуществующая мама. Мамы — они, наверное, вот так же точно радуются, когда ребёнку ортопед пишет: «Не годен».  
— Ну, что я, кросс не пробегу, что ли? Купил бы стельки… А он, главное, еще строго так сказал: «Я сам с ними свяжусь, так что без глупостей». Как будто я подделывать буду! Я же в своем уме! Ну?  
Василиса снова кивала. Предложила недельку отдохнуть и посидеть дома. Серёжка представил себе, как будет гнить в тлене и безысходности собственного будущего, разозлился и выбежал прямо под дождь. Ему было обидно вдвойне, что самый близкий человек не может понять всю глубину ситуации.  
Он бродил по городу, почти бесцельно, а потом увидел перед носом знакомую вывеску. Кафе. Ну, конечно, расстроенный организм помчался прямиком за скорой психологической помощью. Кто еще может вправить мозги? Серёжка открыл дверь кафе и смело шагнул внутрь.  
— Молодой человек, сохните в другом месте! — строго сказала стройная официантка, махнув подносом прямо перед лицом промокшего до нитки Серёжки.  
— Я не сохнуть, — возразил Серёжа. — Я к Степану пришёл.  
— К Степану? — удивилась официантка и перестала смотреть строго.  
— К Рыжику.  
— А! — она широко улыбнулась. — К Рыжику! Что ж вы сразу не сказали. Садитесь, я вам кофе налью. Вы тоже из детдома, да?  
— Откуда вы… — начал Серёжка, но официантка явно спросила ради самой себя. Усадила за свободный столик, поставила прибор и скрылась. Через минуту перед Серёжкой дымился ароматный кофе.  
— Я его позову сейчас, у него смена закончилась, он в подсобке социологию учит, — объяснила шёпотом девушка и снова скрылась.  
Рыжик явно произвел на неё прекрасное впечатление. Серёжка пил кофе и думал, что разлука с друзьями пошла Стёпе на пользу. Поступил на филфак, работает официантом, в общаге при вузе живет. Обалдеть просто. Кто бы мог подумать, что несуразный Рыжик отправится покорять Эверест.  
— Я думал, мы уже поговорили, — вместо приветствия сказал Рыжик. В руках он сжимал «Введение в социологию» и выглядел немного уставшим.  
— Ага, — рассеяно кивнул Серёжка. — Я у ортопеда сегодня был.  
Рыжик внимательно посмотрел на лучшего друга. Молчал с минуту, потом уселся напротив, отложил книгу и спросил:  
— И что думаешь теперь делать?  
Серёжка уронил голову на руки и тихонько заплакал. Он плакал очень редко и никогда на людях, но после всех событий, которые произошли за день, после долгой и бессмысленной прогулки под дождем, после Васькиного варенья…  
— Понятия не имею, — слёзы, к счастью, быстро закончились, Серёжка смахнул их салфеткой и стал рассматривать интерьер.  
— Попробуй в отдел снабжения куда-нибудь, — посоветовал Рыжик. — Составь резюме, сходи к нашим, спроси, может, кто сейчас в крупной фирме сидит. В училище попроси письмо с рекомендацией, ты старостой был, не прогуливал — они дадут. Потом походи по фирмам сам. На должность помощника должны взять, а дальше, сам знаешь, потихоньку. Если хорошо будешь работать, через годик попробуешь пойти на полставки и на вечерние курсы, а потом уже, как хотел, на юрфак.  
Рыжик говорил спокойно, ровно, уверенно. Серёжка слушал, слушал, и сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. Стёпа смотрел серьёзно, на улыбку не повелся, а когда договорил — забрал свою книжку и засобирался вставать.  
— Постой. Посиди ещё. Кофе выпей, — Серёжка пододвинул собственную кружку. Кофе там оставалось на донышке, но больше предлагать было нечего.  
Рыжик поднял блюдце кончиками пальцев, аккуратно обхватил кружку и медленно поднес к губам. Потом исподлобья посмотрел на Серёжку и осторожно коснулся края кружки. Улыбнулся хитро-хитро, выпил остаток кофе залпом и облизал губы кончиком языка. Серёжка следил за этим, как зачарованный, и сглотнул, ощутив, как пересохло в горле. Кофе бы сейчас совсем не помешал.  
— Ты хоть представляешь себе, как ты на меня смотришь? — спросил, продолжая хитро улыбаться, Стёпка. И продолжил сам, не дожидаясь отрицательного ответа — опять на лице прочёл. — Когда ты начал про Василису говорить, я подумал, что разыгрываешь. Не то чтоб у меня уверенность какая-то на твой счет была, ты за десять лет нисколько не изменился: как был ребенком, так и остался. Только планы свои научился строить покруче. Но на Ваську ты совсем по-другому смотришь. Она тебе как мамка, а ты ей — папка. Но у тебя сдвиг оказался серьёзным. Не прошибешь. Упёрся в свою свадьбу. Так что я…  
Серёжка слушал, пытаясь обогнать мысль Рыжика, и когда понял, к чему тот клонит, подрезал на повороте:  
— Обосрался и сбежал, — вышло грубо, как всегда, если Серёжка хотел перебить Рыжика. Стёпа такого хода явно не ожидал, отвернулся и задумался. — Сам себя в тупик загнал.  
— В тупик? — Рыжик удивился. — Ты извини, может, я тебе глаза сейчас открою, но в тупике-то как раз не я. У меня всё нормально, Серёж. Я поступил, работа надежная, платят сносно.  
Серёжка подумал, что обвинение действительно вышло глупым, потому что именно сам он, Сергей Батькович, припёрся через весь город пешком в кафе, чтоб лучший друг утешил его из-за несложившейся судьбы.  
— Ты только не уходи, ладно? — прошептал Серёжка, ощущая, как жалко выглядит. Но ему так отчаянно не хотелось возвращаться домой к Ваське, которая опять будет гладить по голове, кормить пирожками и успокаивать, что он готов был упасть на колени и умолять Стёпку, чтоб тот позволил ему посидеть в кафе ещё хоть пять минут.  
Рыжик снова пристально осмотрел его и изрёк:  
— Пойдем, здесь до общаги моей два шага. Высохнешь, дам тебе зонтик и денег на такси. Будешь считать моим свадебным подарком.  
Серёжка поплелся следом за лучшим другом, ощущая весь абсурд ситуации. Еще вчера он думал, что один единственный на всем белом свете живет по нормальному плану, в соответствии со всеми обстоятельствами и собственными целями, а теперь готов был согласиться на любые условия, лишь бы хоть ненадолго сбежать от совершенно бессмысленной и унылой действительности.  
— Тебе вечером куда-нибудь идти надо? — спросил Стёпа, пока они торопливо шли под дождем, прикрывшись пакетами из кафешки, в сторону общежития. Серёжка задумался и вспомнил, что ему вечером нужно было появиться на складе — отработать смену. Сегодня сортировали картофель, и это в работе было самым мерзким. Особенно по дождю. Серёжке стало тошно. — Позвони сразу, скажи, что задержали в военкомате. Они не узнают, сколько ты там был. Потом придешь и расскажешь, что тебя развернули, а ты не хотел. Хотел служить. Начал спорить.  
Серёжка достал телефон и дрожащими от холода пальцами набрал бригадира. Мужичком бригадир был неплохим, только часто пил, и Батькович сразу сообразил, что позвонил не вовремя. Впрочем, ложь подшофе бригадир воспринял на ура и даже в порыве благодушия разрешил Серёжке на следующий день прийти попозже, потому что «эти козлы там совсем оборзели».  
— Ваське позвони, — продолжил Рыжик. Они уже поднимались по лестнице общежития.  
— Чего я ей скажу-то?  
— Скажи, что пошел гулять, а потом тебе позвонил бригадир и срочно вызвал. Она телефон бригадира знает? Нет, конечно. И не узнает никогда.  
Серёжка позвонил, сказал всё, и Васька, как по волшебству, заявила, что завтра испечёт любимых пирожков с печенкой и луком, потому что «эти козлы совсем не соображают, что у человека душа есть».  
— Ты как это делаешь? — удивился Серёжка, которого поразило, насколько просто удалось Рыжику организовать абсолютно свободный вечер, хотя он не знал ни ситуации с Василисой, ни характера бригадира.  
— Не знаю, — Рыжик пожал плечами, — иногда работает. Раздевайся в ванной, я тебе принесу сейчас свою одежду. Надеюсь, налезет.  
— В ванную? — удивился Серёжка. В общаге при училище никакой ванной в блоках не существовало, она была одна на этаж, и ходить туда переодеваться мог только душевнобольной.  
Выяснилось, что у Рыжика в блоке ванная очень приличная, и хотя Стёпка устроил там склад грязных носков, переодеваться все равно было удобно. Кроме того, Серёжке выделили чистое полотенце, потрепанные треники и белоснежную футболку, а когда он вышел из ванной, развесив мокрые вещи на батарее-змейке, Рыжик поставил перед ним на тумбочке кружку горячего чая с ярко-желтой этикеткой от пакетика. Они всегда пили такой чай, а Василиса сказала, что это неэкономно и стала заваривать в чайнике. Серёжка скучал по пакетикам. Он взял в руки кружку и стал об нее греться, разглядывая яркую этикетку.  
— Неплохо ты устроился, — оценил Батькович, когда немного пришёл в себя, согрелся и выпил вкусного чая.  
— Да не жалуюсь, — Стёпка пожал плечами.  
— И ты один в этих хоромах?  
— Пока да, — он пожал плечами ещё раз, — у нас иногородних на факультете немного.  
— Слушай, а ты на филологическом или на философском, я так и не понял? — Серёжке стало до ужаса любопытно, что с Рыжиком происходило в последние месяцы. Где он жил, когда только сбежал из их комнаты, как готовился к поступлению, кто его встречал после экзаменов, какие у него были оценки. Всё-всё, но спросить он решился только про факультет. Иначе опять начнется старая песня про то, что Рыжик никому не хочет мешать, и всё такое.  
— На философском, — ответил Стёпка. — Я ещё в школе хотел. Ну, идти в одиннадцатый, а потом в институт. Воспитатели отговорили. Сказали, что лучше синица в руке. Ну, я не жалуюсь, было весело. — Он тепло и грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая что-то, и Серёжка поймал себя на мысли, что надеется, что эта вот улыбка имеет к нему какое-нибудь отношение. Ему захотелось, чтоб Стёпка улыбался так из-за него.  
— Стипендия есть, все дела?  
— Ну да, крошечная, конечно, но я хочу в конце семестра подать документы на повышенную.  
— Ого! Спланировал прямо. Документы, все дела. Молодец, — Серёжка рассмеялся. Раньше Стёпку невозможно было уговорить идти разбираться с бумажками, он это дело ненавидел сильней, чем споры с Васькой. И вот, нате, собирается добровольно обречь себя на сбор макулатуры.  
— У тебя научился, — ответил Рыжик.  
Серёжка посмотрел на него, пытаясь уловить на лице, шутит Стёпка или говорит серьезно. Нет, не шутил. Действительно считал, что научился чему-то у Серёжки. Это льстило и грело душу. Такой вот молодец, как Рыжик, взял и научился у него, бездаря, которого даже в армию не взяли.  
— Серёж, не грузись ты так из-за этого, — Стёпка снова прочёл его мысли. — Я знаю, тебе важно было в армию попасть. Ну, у нас не всегда всё выходит так, как мы хотим. Ничего, потом будешь истории смешные рассказывать, как рвался в армию, а тебя какой-то выскочка из-за плоскостопия завернул.  
— Откуда ты про плоскостопие знаешь? — Серёжка заподозрил неладное.  
— Да ладно тебе, Батькович, не параной мне тут. Сам сказал про ортопеда. Раз бегаешь по городу в дождь, значит, серьёзного ничего не было. Раз развернули — значит, что-то, да нашли. Вариант очень простой вырисовывается: плоскостопие.  
— Ты как Шерлок Холмс прямо, — недоверчиво отозвался Серёжка. Он всё ещё сомневался, чтоб можно было так запросто раскусить коварный врачебный диагноз.  
— Серьёзно, я за тобой не следил. Я бы с ума сошёл ещё и следить за тобой. Так что всё по-честному.  
— По-честному? — удивился Серёжка, и его тут же охватила злость. — По-честному, да? Я тебе душу выложил на блюдечке. Рассказал, что хочу с Васькой жизнь построить, а ты смеяться начал, а потом вовсе сбежал! Это по-честному?!  
Рыжик не ответил, но полез в карман, и Серёжка сразу догадался, что он оттуда достанет пачку сигарет. Рыжик действительно достал, а потом прикурил от спички по заведенной с детдома традиции. Распахнул окно наполовину и стал выдыхать дым под капли дождя. Волосы его от влажности завились смешными колечками, и в свете уличных фонарей было видно очертания фигуры. Рыжик больше не выглядел нескладным или нелепым, теперь он был весь целиком красив. Его можно было просто так фотографировать, без декораций, сложного освещения и других примочек. Вот так, «как есть». Серёжка был уверен, что вышло бы здорово.  
И всё равно продолжал злиться.  
— Я тебе скажу одну вещь, ладно? — Рыжик начал зловеще, как если бы узнал что-нибудь про воспитателей и отважился поделиться сплетней с лучшим другом. Серёжка понял, что история будет тяжёлой, и заблаговременно сел на стул. — Я бы не сказал, если бы ты меня не нашёл сегодня. Дважды. Первый раз я подумал, что ты нарочно меня искал, нашёл, наговорил глупостей и свалил. Но когда ты второй раз пришёл, я понял, что ты со мной сегодня столкнулся случайно. Знаешь, я особо в судьбу не верю, все дела, да и боженька на небе — это не про меня, но всё-таки некоторые вещи игнорировать не выходит. Вот как с тобой сейчас. У тебя сегодня такой день, что хоть в петлю лезь. И ты меня сегодня нашёл. И когда узнал — нашёл второй раз. Так что я тебе расскажу, окей? Только чтоб без дураков — это был секрет. Я пообещал, и сам согласился на него. И ничего бы не было, если бы ты сегодня второй раз ко мне не притащился. Понял? — Рыжик докурил первую сигарету и обернулся за одобрением. Серёжка отметил, что в профиль Стёпку всё ещё можно было принять за подростка. Длинный нос и острый подбородок делали его похожим на галчонка. — Понял? — переспросил Рыжик. Серёжка кивнул.  
— Ладно, значит, слушай. Мы с Васькой в детстве договорились об одной вещи. Договорились так, что потом нарадоваться не могли, какие умные. Ты-то, конечно, не знаешь, у тебя там свой мир, где всё планируют, а потом делают зарядку по утрам, но мы в тебя влюбились ещё с первого класса. И я-то, конечно, понял сразу, что она тебя тоже любит, и Василиса поняла, что я не просто так с тобой дружу. Она хорошая. И умная. Ну, начали спорить, делить, всё как полагается, а потом упёрлось всё в то, что нас двое, а ты один, и если мы вот так не перестанем цапаться по мелочам, то уж точно ты найдешь себе друзей получше, и никогда мы ничего не добьёмся. Поэтому у нас был уговор с самого начала — никаких признаний, никакого шантажа, никакой свадьбы. Только если ты сам, первый предложишь и скажешь, что вот, мол, хочу на Ваське жениться. Ну, а когда ты предложил… — Рыжик замолчал и тихонько расхохотался. — Я подумал сжульничать. Подумал, расскажу тебе, что я тебя люблю, и ты передумаешь. Возьмешь и скажешь, что на мне хочешь жениться. Но ты, само собой, не сказал, потому что это бред полный, а я понял, что не смогу так дальше. Опять начну что-нибудь выдумывать, чтоб Василисе ты не достался, и решил уйти. Ну, в самом деле, что мы, шведской семьёй, что ли, жить стали бы? Ты выбор сделал, Васька тебя любит, а ты — её, вот и хорошо. Я только надеялся, что, может быть, на самом-то деле ты её не любишь. Ну, и, по ходу, не совсем ошибался. — Он развернулся снова и посмотрел на результат своих трудов. Серёжка сидел на стуле с кружкой чая и разглядывал стенку перед собой. От Рыжика он отвернулся, когда понял, куда должна вывести история. Вспоминал детство и гадал, когда же был заключён пакт между враждующими странами.  
— Всё равно вы меня поделили, — изрёк Батькович, подводя итог услышанному. — Просто цивилизованно.  
— Не знаю, Серёж, тут, куда ни плюнь, везде минное поле было, — Рыжик развернулся и уселся на подоконник. За спиной у него шуршал дождик.  
— И вы, небось, оба, пока я ничего не делал…  
— Что? — удивился Рыжик.  
— Ну, _это_ , — многозначительно кивнул в сторону кровати Серёжка.  
— А, _это_ , — повторил Рыжик, а потом расхохотался. — Да уж, конечно. Тренировались на кошках, чтоб потом шанс не упустить.  
На кошках. Серёжка вспомнил фильм, где предлагали тренироваться на кошках, и улыбнулся. Ему было противно, стыдно и жалко себя, но пока он держал в руках кружку и видел возле окна Рыжика, всё это, вроде как, можно было пережить. В конце концов, что бы сделал он сам, если бы узнал, что Рыжик влюблен в Василису? Неужели смог бы пойти ему наперекор и оттолкнуть с дороги? Нет, тогда Васька ни за что не согласилась бы. Они же с детства втроем. Одна семья.  
— Рыжий, и что теперь делать? — тихонько спросил Серёжка, отпив ещё немного чая.  
— С чем?  
— Ну, — Серёжка посмотрел на дно кружки, где лежал пакетик. Чай уже превратился в горькую густоватую массу, пить его было неприятно. Батькович пытался собрать на дне кружки собственные мысли, но они расплывались. — Ну, с тем, что мы, наверное, не сможем без тебя.  
— Мы? — с нажимом уточнил Рыжик.  
— Я, — решился Серёжка, а потом выпил противную заварку на дне. — Я не смогу.  
Он хотел поднять взгляд и посмотреть, как отреагировал на это заявление Стёпка, но тут в зазвенел на тумбочке мобильник. Звонила Василиса.  
— Серёж, можешь говорить? — голос её дрожал, то ли от радости, то ли от страха, и Серёжка испугался, но ответил, что говорить может. — Слушай, представляешь, мне сейчас позвонили из «Моншера»! Ну, ресторан такой на Ленина. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывала, что у них там бифштексы ужасно готовят? Вот, мне там предложили место кондитера. Представляешь? Завтра уже зовут работать!  
Серёжка испытал прилив облегчения и радости. Значит, о том, что он соврал ей, она ещё не знает.  
— Ну, здорово!  
— Ага! Поверить не могу! Ты представляешь, я же только из училища, а они пообещали сразу, без испытательного срока! Завтра отметим после работы. Ну, всё, больше не отвлекаю. Пока-пока!  
Батькович рассеянно смотрел на трубку. Где-то там, в другой вселенной, Ваське предложили место кондитера в «Моншере». Там она радовалась и собиралась отмечать свой неожиданный карьерный взлёт.  
— Что там? — спросил Рыжик. В том, что касалось Василисы, он разбирался плохо.  
— Её кондитером взяли в ресторан, — ответил Серёжка.  
— Здорово, — Рыжик улыбнулся. Искренне и тепло. Серёжка представил себе, каково ему радоваться за Василису, и восхитился чужой выдержкой.  
А потом повисла тишина. Потому что самое важное Серёжка уже сказал, и добавить что-то к этому ему было нечего, а Рыжик молчал и стоял возле окна, и за его спиной грохотали дождевые капли. Ливень усилился.  
— Она меня много раз прикрывала, — сказал Стёпка спустя некоторое время. Серёжке казалось, что прошёл целый час. — Если кто начинал говорить, мол, пидорас, пидорас, она подыгрывала. Я ей должен. Нельзя так, Серёж. Ну, сам подумай, что с ней будет? Это всё красиво, конечно, что ты без меня жить не можешь, но как-то ведь полгода протянул. Прорвёмся, и не такое…  
— Нет, — упёрся Серёжка. — Всё, хватит свои эти речи толкать. Сам себя запутаешь сейчас, а толку — чуть. Иди сюда, — Батькович указал пальцем на пол перед собой и встал со стула.  
Рыжик подошёл. Осторожно, медленно, вопросительно глядя на Серёжку. Но подошёл.  
— Закрой глаза, — скомандовал Батькович. В детстве они так начинали игру в прятки. Рыжик улыбнулся, вспомнив, наверное, то же самое, а потом закрыл глаза.  
Батькович, вооруженный давешним опытом с Васькой, отчаянием и оголтелой храбростью от того, что терять уже было нечего, подошел ещё ближе, положил Стёпке на плечи ладони и осторожно поцеловал в лоб. Хотел в губы, но когда увидел, какой Рыжик смешной в полумраке комнаты, какой он беззащитный и доверчивый — не смог. И Стёпка, видимо, сообразив всё это, сам прижался к Серёжке и обнял. Они стояли так очень долго, и никто никого не гладил, никто никому не признавался в любви, и уж точно никто не собирался плакать, а Серёжка думал, что именно так и можно выразить собственные чувства. Потом, когда уже затекли руки, Батькович отступил, высвобождаясь из чужих объятий.  
— Поехали, — решительно сказал он Стёпке. И улыбнулся, когда увидел, как растерянно выглядит Рыжик. — Поехали, давай, собирайся. Ваську в ресторан взяли, надо поехать её поздравить.  
Стёпка спорить не стал и засобирался. Откопал в недрах тумбы деньги на такси, вызвал машину. Пока ждали, стоял и курил возле окна. Не спросил даже, откуда это Серёжка набрался храбрости. Вёл себя, как будто так и должно быть. И Батькович, глядя на это, становился ещё уверенней.  
***  
Заметив на пороге Рыжика, Васька обмерла и отступила чуть ли не на другой конец комнаты. Лицо у неё стало белым, как мел, и Серёжка побежал вперёд, чтоб ловить её, если вдруг начнет падать.  
— Как же так? — тихонько спросила она, но падать не стала, зато уселась на кровать. — Ты его где нашёл? — и строго посмотрела на мужа.  
Серёжка рассказал, где нашёл Рыжика, рассказал про их разговор и про то, что соврал, лишь бы Васька не волновалась. Василиса сидела на кровати, перебирая пальцами подол халата, и переводила взгляд от одного к другому.  
— Переиграл, значит, — сказала она Стёпке, а потом развернулась и снова строго высказала Серёжке. — Иди, переодевайся, мокрый весь. Я тебе шиповника заварю.  
Серёжка ушёл переодеваться. При Рыжике переодеваться ему было неловко. Раньше бы смог, запросто, а теперь во всей двусмысленности ситуации — нет уж, лучше прикинуться психом и переодеваться в общей душевой. К счастью, никому в общежитии не пришло в голову мыться на ночь глядя. Серёжка торопливо сменил вещи и побежал обратно.  
Рыжик сидел за столом и пил шиповник, который Василиса заварила на троих. Вид у него был виноватый, а Васька старалась казаться невозмутимой. Серёжка тоже сел за стол.  
— Значит, так, — она посмотрела на Батьковича, уперев кулаки в бока, и стала так похожа на никогда не существовавшую маму, что Серёжка еле сдержал улыбку. — Я на вас обоих злюсь. Так и знайте. Но меня взяли кондитером. Я про такое даже мечтать боялась. Поэтому обо всём забыли, ничего знать не хочу, будете сидеть здесь, жрать торт, который я пекла шесть часов, и хвалить меня.  
И она действительно вытащила из холодильника торт, который был похож на произведение искусства. Рыжик восхищенно присвистнул, а Серёжка полез вытягивать с верхушки вишенку, за что получил по рукам.  
Торт был вкусным, и пока они его ели, Васька пресекала все попытки серьёзных разговоров. В конце концов, Батькович расслабился и стал наслаждаться свежезаваренным чаем, мягким бисквитом и взбитыми сливками. Рыжик тоже уплетал за обе щеки, а Василиса изредка смотрела за этим делом и улыбалась.  
— Я с вами жить не буду, — заявила она в конце, когда есть уже больше никто не мог. — Как хотите, но я на такое не подписывалась. Ты — коварный злодей, — она указала на Рыжика. — А ты — его пособник. — Палец переместился в сторону Серёжки. — Теперь чешите отсюда. Буду рыдать горючими слезами и тосковать о своей судьбе. Я не шучу! Оба, собрались и ушли!  
Серёжка заторопился на выход, а Рыжик замешкался.  
— Вась, — сказал он и дождался, пока Василиса отвлечется от своих хозяйственных манипуляций, — спасибо тебе.  
Васька замерла и вцепилась в Рыжика злым взглядом, а тот подошёл к ней и обнял.  
— Спасибо.  
Серёжка смотрел на них и видел, как лицо Васьки постепенно оттаивало, и как она сама тоже обняла Рыжика и погладила по спине. Но длилось это одно короткое мгновение, а потом Василиса оттолкнула Стёпку и велела убираться подобру-поздорову.  
***  
Пока они ехали обратно, в общежитие к Рыжику, Серёжка думал о том, что будет делать. Всё повторялось, только на этот раз им не дарили банку варенья. Вместо этого Премудрая Василиса позволила съесть испеченный с таким трудом торт. И всё равно Серёжка не знал, что _делать_ , и особенно он не знал, _хочет_ ли что-то делать, а разбираться во всем этом опять нужно было впопыхах.  
— Мне завтра отвечать по социологии, — сказал Рыжик. Серёжка вопросительно уставился на него, не понимая, к чему это вдруг он заговорил об учёбе. — Я ещё не подготовился.  
Батькович переварил в голове информацию. Рыжик опять всё понял по одному только выражению лица и решил проблему. Вечером ему нужно учить социологию. Значит, не нужно ничего _делать_ , не нужно ни о чём думать, и можно просто ехать, зная, что Рыжик рядом и никуда не денется.  
В комнате было пусто по сравнению с тем уютом, который устроила Васька. Рыжик включил чайник и стал переодеваться. Невозмутимо и спокойно. Стянул с себя одежду, сверкнул смешными трусами с каким-то супер-героем, а потом натянул домашние треники и потасканную футболку. Серёжка смотрел на всё это, улыбался и успокаивался.  
— Ты бы подумал пока, — посоветовал Рыжик.  
— О чём? — удивился Батькович.  
— Ну, уж не о красоте моей неземной, — ответил Стёпа с усмешкой. — Про резюме своё. Про то, куда податься. На юрфаке подкурсы есть. Можешь зайти узнать завтра перед работой, я отведу.  
Потом они пили чай и Рыжик начал рассказывать о том, как он поступал на философский. Серёжке стало спокойно, он захотел спать, и договаривал Рыжик уже лежа на кровати. Про то, как его чуть не обвинили, что он списывает, про то, как поставили самый высокий балл по обществознанию, и про то, что после результатов он купил в магазине бутылку пива с отвинчивающейся крышечкой, выпустил джинна и загадал, чтоб когда-нибудь Серёжка всё-таки нашел его.  
— Рыжий, — окликнул Батькович, когда рассказ подошёл к концу.  
— Чего?  
— А мы ведь с тобой даже не целовались ещё, — сказал Серёжка и почувствовал на собственных губах — чужие. Они были влажными и горячими, наверное, потому что Рыжик долго говорил, а ещё вкусными — из-за торта. Серёжка почувствовал, что ему стало очень жарко и в то же время очень спокойно. И, засыпая, он понял, что соврал, потому что они уже целовались. Полгода назад, когда Рыжик сбежал, и Серёжка взял в руки оставленную им бутылку. И ещё раз в кафе, когда Стёпка взял кружку кофе.  
— Хороших снов, Рыжик, — прошептал Батькович. Стёпка обернулся к нему с книжкой в руках и ответил:  
— Хороших снов, братишка.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
